7 dias
by Blue Lulu
Summary: ¿podria ser posible enamorarte de tu nemesis en 7 dias? Averigualo Reviews! Plis! subido el quinto cap!
1. Introduccion

**7 Días**

**Introducción**

Bien hecho Potter! Ahora por tu culpa estamos aquí!- dijo sarcásticamente el Dragón

en principal Malfoy…. Tu fuiste el estupido que me siguió, si no, yo seria quien estaría encerrado y no tu y yo! Y mejor cállate, déjame pensar en una forma de salir de aquí…-dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia

Ho el gran San Potter quiere pensar! Pues fíjate! Yo quiero salir de aquí!

Y TU CREES QUE YO NO? ESTOY INTENTANDO PENSAR COMO SALIR PERO NINGUN HECHIZO FUNCIONA PARA ABRIR ESTA PUERTA!-grito Harry con todas sus fuerzas

Después del fuerte grito del león, el dragón no había mencionado ni una sola palabra y Harry se quedo pensando, pero, nada, absolutamente nada bueno le pasaba por la cabeza…

rayos! Nada se me pasa por la cabeza-dijo Harry rindiéndose-

a mi tampoco, y además uu me muero de hambre-Harry casi se cae de la risa-no te burles! ¬¬ es verdad, yo por lo menos no pasaba hambre

me lo hubieras dicho antes…-Harry saca la varita y dice- _Alimentus_-de la nada apareces un montón de apetitoso alimentos

O.O como lo hiciste?

no sabias que ya no estoy en la sala común de Gryffindor, y que tengo despacho propio? Y que cuando no tengo clases los profesores me dan clases particulares?

pero, por que?

Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy-El dragón frunció en entrecejo- la guerra se acerca, y no puedes creer que me voy a quedar como sendo imbecil con los brazos cruzados esperando a que venga Voldemort-Draco lo reto con la mirada pero Harry siguió hablando-y me lancé un _Avada Kedavra _para que después el pendejo de Fuged diga: "pobre pequeño, fue de gran ayuda, pero no lo suficiente" no Malfoy, yo no quiero que me pongan mascara de "El pobre niño que vivo"

yo… no sabia-miro al Gry, estaba apunto de llorar, y no era para menos, aparte de contarle a su "Némesis" como se sentía, había descargado sus sentimientos que jamás se hubiera atrevido a descargar, ni siquiera frente a sus amigos, Harry se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sillón que se encontraba detrás de el, para su sorpresa, el Sly se sentó a su lado y poso su brazo en un hombro-para ser un Gryffindor guardas muchos secretos-Harry sonrió por fin dejando caer lagrimas…


	2. 1 Afecto ¿amistoso?

7 días

Primer capitulo: Afecto ¿amistoso?

En la misma habitación, había otra, donde había dos camas muy llamativas un poco alejadas, para extrañeza de Harry, por que juraba haber visto las dos camas muy alejadas, en fin, se acostaron pero no a dormir ya que las confusiones tomaron sus cabezas, mil y una preguntas acorralaron su cerebro en especial a Draco ¿Por qué posaste tu brazo en el hombro de Potter? ¿Por qué sentiste un cosquilleo en el estomago cuando lo rozaste? ¿Por qué te sentiste con ganas de abrazarlo cuando empezó a llorar? ¿De tenderle una mano, de consolarlo?

ahhhhhh! Que me pasa?-grito Draco haciendo que Harry se parara de un salto, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron (N.A: huí! Se lo imaginan?) Un débil rubor se apodero del rostro de Draco y las camas se acercaron más y Harry logro ver su rubor y por el simple hecho de ver las pupilas grises del joven dragón un calor subió por el rostro del león con mucha rapidez, y, Draco intentando por lo menos hacer que Harry apartara sus ojos de los suyos dijo-las camas están mas cerca

si-dice Harry apartando sus ojos del dragón para alivio del mismo-no te parece extraño? Tal vez sea un hechizo… Espera… si! Es un hechizo, se llama _Azercus _

y para que sirve?-vio que Harry se sonrojaba-por que te sonrojas?

es que sirve para que dos personas aclaren sus sentimientos, si me odias, la camas se alegan, pero si me quieres como amigo, las camas estarán muy juntas, pero…

pero que?-pregunto el rubio con impaciencia

… si me amas las camas se acercaran a tal punto que se unirán, y nuestras almas también se unirán…-dijo sonrojándose mas-… al igual que nuestros cuerpos, si sabes a que me refiero

Draco se sonrojo, claro que lo sabia, harían el amor, el sabia que el Gry era virgen, pero el Gry no sabia que el Sly también era virgen

y hay algo peor…-dijo Harry con tono de preocupación-

que?

cualquiera de los dos puede quedar embarazado….-dijo Harry, el cual parecía que la piel se le ponía del mismo color que la misma sangre

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-grito el rubio-NO DIGAS ESO NI EN BROMA!

quisiera contestarte, pero me dejaste sordo con tu grito-dijo Harry agarrándose la cabeza-y no, no es broma, pero es la persona de abajo, si sabes a que me refiero…

El dragón se quedo atónito, pero no se había dado cuenta que el joven Potter (N.A: xD el joven Potter) no tenia camisa, se quedo viendo bien (N.A: ¬¬ en la oscuridad no se ve muy bien que se diga) tenia un cuerpo casi perfecto (N.A: xD le faltan vitaminas) con unos expectórales muy bien formados y unos grandes músculos, maldijo inconcientemente el uniforme del colegio, que no le dejaba ver tal belleza, bajo mas (N.A: YAAAAAA YO QUIERO ESTAR HAYYY! xD) pero no puedo seguir viendo debido a la sabana que lo cubría…

que sucede Malfoy-Pregunto Harry, su color normal no había vuelto a su cara, pero se sonrojo mas cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo su cuerpo, y nervioso, se acostó tapándose todo el cuerpo-ehhh, buenas noches Malfoy

ehhh, si, buenas noches Potter-dijo también disponiéndose a dormir… pero no se dieron cuenta, que las camas se acercaron unos centímetros casi imperceptibles… Pero desafortunadamente, tampoco pudieron dormir…

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue el primero en levantarse e invocar alimentos para el desayuno, luego se dispuso a bañarse, pero, no contaba que cuando saliera a tomar una toalla, el rubio llegara y lo viera completamente desnudo (N.A: AHHHHH QUE ENVIDIAAAAAAAAAA O.o me Salí del tema… Gomen u.u) y sin mas, Draco salio a toda prisa del baño dejando a un Gry muy sonrojado…

Después, del acontecimiento del baño, no se volvieron a hablar, pero el Sly rompió el hielo y pregunto:

por que me contaste como te sentías?-pregunto

Harry encogió los hombros

tal vez por que estaba esperando que alguien me lo preguntara, mis amigos nunca me lo preguntaron

por que?

no me quieren hacer daño… saben que ese tema me hace sentir muy triste…

ya veo…-dijo el Sly apenado, ya habia empezado a sentir afecto por el Gry, pero, solo una pregunta circulaba por su cabeza… ¿era afecto amistoso o afecto amoroso?

_Continuara…_

Uhhh! Termine! Estoy feliz! Bueno a responde mi primer reviews

**Zei Kinomiva/Ivanov/Chang**: o.O dime cuales arreglos le hace falta y yo se los hago, gracias por hacer mi primer reviews agradable…


	3. 2 Descubri que TE AMO!

7 días

Segundo capitulo: descubrí que… Te amo!

Después del desayuno, se dieron mas a conocer (N.A: ¬¬ literalmente) hablando sobre si mismos, sus amigos, o. O sus amores, y otras cosas las cuales sorprendió al moreno al ver la facilidad de palabra que tenia con el rubio (N.A: claro 6 años insultándose debían servir para algo cierto?) y hasta se permitieron que el otro le dijera por su nombre y no por su apellido (N.A: y Harry no te puede decir Drakito? xD) siguieron hablando tranquilamente, hasta que se hizo de noche y se fueron a dormir… a Draco casi le da un infarto al ver las camas estaban muy cerca (N.A:¬¬ a mi no me daría un infarto, al contrario, salto de felicidad xD) Harry en cambio, respiro profundo y contó hasta 10 y tranquilizo al dragón, acto seguido, se acostaron a dormir…

(Desde aquí solo serán los pensamientos de Draco)

_Me siento extraño, no puedo evitar que mi corazón lata rápidamente cada vez que me sonríe o me mira fijamente, que me pasa? Sera que me estoy… NO! ESO NO PUEDE SER, YO? ENAMORADO DE HARRY?_

Otra vocecilla en su mente le dice:

_Y desde cuando le dices Harry sin mencionar su apellido? _(N.A: xD esa fui yo xD)

_Que? Si es cierto, ya no le digo Potter, ahora que lo pienso, aborrezco decirle Potter, creo que fue desde tercero que empecé a aborrecer llamarlo Potter y, y, y, AL DIABLO! SI AMO A HARRY, AL DIABLO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS QUE HE PASADO INSULTANDOLO SIN RAZON ALGUNA, AL DIABLO LO QUE ME A DICHO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS DEFENDIENDOSE, AL DIABLO YO! POR NO DARME CUENTA ANTES! Lo amo, y eso no lo puedo evitar…_

(Hasta aquí los pensamientos de Draco)

… co… Draco!- grito Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos

ahhhhhh?

deja de pensar por favor!-dijo rojo, el sly curioso al ver que estaba mas cerca que antes miro hacia abajo y casi se le salen lo ojos, las camas, que en un momento estaban separadas por unos simples palmos, estaban muy juntas una al lado de la otra

puedes decirme lo que pensabas?-pregunto Harry con una de tremenda curiosidad

ehhh- balbuceo Draco mientras una vocecilla en su mente le decía_ "confiésaselo! Vamos!" _tomo aire y dijo-Harry yo…

no digas nada…-dijo Harry mirando a la ventana, acto que a Draco le pareció extremadamente dulce y que también hacia ver a Harry mas guapo, parecía un ángel y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban bajo la luna llena (N.A: pobre Lupin T-T xD) –te estas obligando, yo quiero que me lo digas por ti mismo, no por estar obligado

Gracias… -dijo Draco sonriendo, en parte por no tener que decirle a Harry nada, y también por que la visión que tenía frente a sus ojos era hermosa (N.A: ¬¬ la de Ángel-Potter xD)

mejor durmamos-dijo Harry acostándose

si-dijo Draco acostándose también y quedándose dormido con una suave sonrisa…

DESPIERTAAAAA-sintió que algo le jalaba las sabanas que tenía encima-AYUDAME A LIMPIAR FLOJOOOOOOO-

QUEEEE-grito este horrorizado, nunca en su vida había limpiado-ESTAS LOCO?

Harry rió-pero mira que te desperté-el rubio se puso rojo-no, no vamos a limpiar, es que son las 12 y no te habías despertado, así que pensé en despertarte con el toque humorístico

El Sly gruño, haciendo que Harry riera mas, eso, hizo que el rubio le lanzara una almohada en la cara el Gry

_bueno…_-pensó Draco-_por lo menos descubrí que… Te amo…_

_**Continuara…**_

HI! Volví con otro glorioso Cáp. De mi fic loco xD - estoy feliz… 3 reviews 3! - estoy muy feliz, casi me subo por las paredes xD

Bueno a responde:

**Inocent muggle:** Jajajaja ya veras, al final del fic aparecerá quien o quienes le pusieron ese castigazo mas bello xD y te quedaras O.O… en esa parte me puse melodramática xD… lo humorístico, es algo natural, YO soy una payasa xD… no me gusta el drama, la verdad, no se ni como imponerlo xD

**Tomoe Tatewaki: **jejeje a mi me gusto la idea de las camas, pero se me ocurrió de pronto! xD lo de que uno puede quedar embarazado… eh leído muchos fics sobre eso y es esa misma pareja xD… lo de quien va a estar abajo, mi querida amiga, lo sabrás cuando sea el Cáp. xD

**Nympha Nix Nivis: **u.u yo quería que a Draco le diera un colapso, pero mis amigas de msn casi me matan xD… - siii es bello! Yo que lo describí empecé a babear inconscientemente cuando me lo imagine

u.u les tengo una mala noticia, tardare mas tiempo para actualizar, es que solo me puedo meter los fines de semana, u.u espero que me disculpen…

_**ATTE:**_

_**Elementakagome**_


	4. 3 Te bese!

7 días

Tercer capitulo: Te bese!

Después del almohadazo del rubio, los dos jóvenes se fundieron en… UNA GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS! (N.A: que creían que era? xD) hasta que se cansaron y sen tendieron en la cama muertos de la risa (N.A: xD) y no les importo darse cuenta de que las camas se estaban uniendo

Draco se movió un poco, quedando cara a cara de Harry, acariciando suavemente su hermoso rostro, viendo como el moreno de sonrojaba y al mismo tiempo lo miraba impresionado

por que hiciste eso?-pregunto Harry aun sin salirse del asombro y del sonrojo

un impulso-sonrió el rubio

Harry cerro los ojos-pues, son buenos tus impulsos-acto seguido el rubio se sonrojo

Después de la pelea, se dieron cuenta de que tenían hambre, así que fueron a comer, entre bocados, risas, confusiones, sonrisas y sonrojos, comieron lo mas tranquilamente que podían, ambos aprisionando un hermoso secreto en sus corazones…

Se sentaron en el sillón y empezaron a hablar de Quidditch…

que va Draco! Krum es impresionante, tu lo vistes en el partido, y vistes su habilidad puede que por su edad sea discriminado pero el tío es fuerte!

si lo se, pero tienes que ver que aunque halla atrapado la snitch dorada perdieron, puede ser un gran jugador pero de que sirve si los demás jugadores no son mas que una basura?

bueno punto, pero yo sigo creyendo que si Krum entra en el equipo de Inglaterra serán fuertes…

…pero aun así perderán por los que tienen como jugadores, en cambio si yo estuviera allí…

…estaría peor de los que estaba-se burlo Harry

…

que te pasa?

No pudo saber la respuesta por que un cojín le pego en la cara aturdiéndolo…

Mas tarde…

¡auh¡ eso dolió-dijo el moreno

quien te manda?

no me pude controlar, jeje parecías tan orgulloso que n….

Draco no escuchaba una sola palabra de lo que decía Harry, estaba hipnotizado por sus labios, que se movían a compás de sus palabras, tenia que hacerlo! Si no lo hacia se moriría, así que, se acerco a un moreno que se quedo petrificado, y beso sus labios, aprovechando el atontado de su compañero profundizo el beso adentrando su lengua con suavidad, por fin, el Gry se rindió y correspondió el beso recostando suavemente al Sly en la cama que ya era una sola, pero, reacciono y rompió el beso muy sonrojado

l-lo si-siento Dr-Draco-dijo Harry nervioso

no, fue mi culpa, perdóname tu a mi-dijo Draco

te perdono, pero, tengo que admitir que me gusto-dijo Harry poniéndose como un tomate maduro

Draco solo se limito a sonreír y pensó-_bueno, por lo menos… Te bese…_

_**Continuara…**_

Shiiiiiii! - mi tercer cap! Me quedo bueno, lo tengo que admitir u.u pero no hable casi T.T y me siento triste! Pero bueno! Hablare después

A responde Reviews!

**Nympha Nix Nivis: **creo que con este Cáp. Ya te diste cuenta que si, Harry ama a Draco pero no se ha dado cuenta… Las camas no se habían unido, por que ninguno había dado un pasito más xD y ya ves que Draco lo dio y se unieron… No fue ayer, pero tampoco fue este fin de semana, lo actualice rapidito!

**Inocent Muggle:** hay tienes acción pero no mucha, dentro de poco abra mas, por que solo tengo 12 años y soy una depravada! MUAJAJAJA… uhmmm quita 1 y agrega 3 xD

**Pink and Purple:** lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlos mas largos… y uno de los dos va a terminar embarazado, te sorprenderás cuando sepas por que xD

**Lory-Leon:** NOO como crees? Abandonar esta historia? NUNCA!... como ya lo dije, eso se sabrá a su momento dado xD

**Tomoe Tatewaki:** En este cap se a aclarado todo no crees?

UHIIII QUIERO LANZAR ESTA COMPU POR LA VENTANA! LA ODIO!

El proximo cap creo que se llamara "Te amor Draco"


	5. 4 Confesiones

7 dias

capitulo 5: Confesiones

Después de aquella "escenita" (N.A: -- que le tome foto y todo xDD) ninguno de los dos se habían dirigido la palabra, Harry por que estaba confundido y Draco por que le daba tiempo a Harry para pensar hasta que…

-estas esperando cierto?-pregunto el moreno

-eh…? Oh! Ehhh bueno, por así decirlo…

Harry sonrió-pues tu espera termino-y lo beso… se separaron y Harry susurro-eh sido el idiota mas grande del planeta, te amo, te eh amado desde el mismo instante que te vi pero no me he atrevido a decirte nada…

Draco se quedo petrificado-oh! Harry hemos sido unos idiotas-Harry levanto la ceja-yo también te eh amado desde el momento que te vi, fue por culpa de mi padre que me tome la libertad de odiarte, no me di cuenta, jamás me di cuenta de que te amaba hasta ahora, perdóname por todo lo que te eh hecho, perdo…-sus palabras fueron calladas por el dedo indice de Harry en sus labios

-una accion vale mas que mil palabras…-se besaron de nuevo, pero no un beso, corto ni con miedo, si no un beso largo con grandes cantidades de oleadas pasionales de ambos individuos de una forma increíble, no parecian que ambos jóvenes eran nemesis de una forma increíble, pero, el futuro les deparaba una verdad increíble

Harry empezó a desabrochar con suavidad la camisa de Draco, mientras Draco se dejaba hacer… esa noche no seria su noche, pero seria una de las mas especiales de sus vidas…

Los gemidos y jadeos era lo unico que se escuchaba en ese lugar...

Mientras tanto

-no! No puedo creer que me deje que me convencieran!-grito un joven pelirrojo

Una joven de cabellos castaños y alborotados suspiro-Ron! Es por el bien de Harry, por favor tranquilo

-pe... –sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso de Hermione

-vamos mi tontito deja de preocuparte, por ahora solo podemos esperar..

-bien-dijo Ron mientras volvia a besar a Hermione-solo por que es por el bien de Harry

-esta sera una noche de confesiones-susurro Hermione

Continuara…

u.u sorry por este cap tan corto, me acaban de levantar el castigo y les estoy poniendo la cosa xD

o.o ya se me olvido como se llama lo que voy a responder….

Inocent Muggle: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Aquí tienes un poquito mas de accion… ehmmm nopo xD

Amaranta-Riddle: JAJAJAJA momento dado amigui, Momento dado

Tomoe Tatewaki: yooo? Noooo claro que no podria T-T

Snuffle's Girl: jajaja eso al final se lo explican, ya veras trancuila xD

Conacha: jajaja, bueno, un solo adelantito, tiene que ver con la vida de Harry y Draco xD

Tomoe Tatewaki: jajajaja me matarassssss xDDD te lo juro! xDDD


End file.
